The Map That Leads to You
by baekfrappe
Summary: "Hatiku mempengaruhi otakku, dan otakku memperintahkan kakiku untuk bergerak menemuimu. Jadi intinya adalah, hatiku seperti peta yang dapat mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi. Bukan aku yang mengikutimu, tapi hatiku." Just an EXO Fanfiction about HunHan. Yaoi! RnR, please?


**The Map That Leads To You**

.

**Cast :**

Oh Sehun  
>Lu Han<p>

And other EXO's member

**Genre :**

Romance, Drama  
>(well, terlalu ragu buat nempatin di hurtcomfot lol)

**Rated :**

Rate T, dan akan selalu T.

**Summary :**

"Hatiku mempengaruhi otakku, dan otakku memperintahkan kakiku untuk bergerak menemuimu. Jadi intinya adalah, hatiku seperti peta yang dapat mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi. Bukan aku yang mengikutimu, tapi hatiku." Just an EXO Fanfiction about HunHan. Yaoi! RnR, please?

.

.

.

_Happy Reading!_

.

Seorang namja berkulit putih dengan tubuh tinggi dan badannya yang proposional itu, melangkah ke ranjangnya dengan wajah kusut. Tak hanya kusut, wajahnya juga sangat berantakan. Seolah kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi, di mana Luhan akan meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan boyband mereka, EXO, dan meninggalkan agensi mereka, SM Entertainment. _Ya, Luhan-nya benar-benar pergi_.

Namja itu, Oh Sehun. Bahkan Luhan baru saja pergi, _baru saja_. Tapi rasa rindunya sudah menumpuk setengah mati. Berbeda dengan ketika Luhan yang pergi ke China bersama EXO-M untuk mempromosikan lagu-lagu mereka di negeri China itu. Rasanya jauh menyakitkan, menyesakkan.

Tidak, ia tidak menyalahkan Luhan yang pergi dengan memutuskan kontraknya dengan SM Entertainment. Ia tidak menyalahkan Luhan yang mengikuti jejak hyung-nya yang lain, Kris, yang baru saja pergi bulan Juni lalu. Ia tahu bahwa Luhan pantas untuk pergi. Bukan apa-apa, tapi karena Luhan memang sakit. Kelelahan, tertekan, dan apapun itu. Membuat daya tubuhnya lemah hingga jatuh sakit, tapi entah bagaimana CEO mereka, Kim Young Min itu tetap saja memaksakan Luhan untuk bekerja.

Salahkan Kim Young Min yang kini sedang mengamuk di ruangannya akibat saham SM yang menurun. Siapa juga yang menyuruhnya memperlakukan artisnya dengan kejam, seolah manusia-manusia itu adalah robot yang dianggapnya hanya menghasilkan uang. Biarkan saja. Sehun bahkan berharap jika agensi ini benar-benar bangkrut di akhirnya dan ia akan memilih pindah agensi. YG Entertainment menarik juga.

Tangannya meraba-raba bagian kosong ranjang lainnya, mencari ponselnya yang sepertinya berada di situ. Dan benda persegi panjang itu sudah ada di tangannya. Ia menekan tombol kunci yang berada di samping kanan ponsel itu, dan layar menyala. Tapi kemudian Sehun terdiam, menatap lurus ke arah ponselnya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan ponselnya. Ya, tidak ada, kecuali jika lockscreen yang menampilkan fotonya bersama Luhan itu bisa disebut masalah.

Masalah yang memukul telak hatinya.

Foto mereka di lockscreen-nya itu, terpotret ketika pekan lalu mereka menyempatkan diri untuk pergi bersama menuju kedai bubble tea favorit mereka. Menghilangkan penat, katanya. Luhan saat itu sebenarnya tidak dalam kesehatan yang baik, dan Sehun sudah melarangnya saat itu. Ia tidak ingin penyakit Luhan bertambah hanya karena meminum segelas bubble tea dingin. Meskipun mungkin hanya batuk biasa, tapi apapun itu jika hal tersebut menyangkut Luhan, hal biasa menjadi tidak biasa.

Mereka berpose dengan sama-sama menyeruput bubble tea. Di tangan Sehun ada segelas choco bubble tea berukuran medium, sedangkan di tangan Luhan yaitu segelas taro bubble tea berukuran large. Oh, tentu saja Sehun juga sudah melarangnya. Ia masih mengijinkan jika Luhan membeli ukuran medium, tapi tidak jika ukuran large. Tapi salahkan hatinya yang dengan begitu saja terayu oleh wajah memelas Luhan yang _oh-so-damn-cute_ itu.

Setidaknya setelah melihat senyuman lebar Luhan setelah menyeruput bubble tea berukuran large itu, semuanya menjadi tidak masalah. Dan demi Tuhan, Sehun bersumpah kenangan itu membuatnya makin merindukan Luhan.

Tapi kemudian, ketika di kedai bubble tea itu, Sehun sukses murung akibat penuturan Luhan. Luhan dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, mengatakan dengan tersendat-sendat. Sarat akan tekanan yang kuat. "Sehun-ah... Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih jauh lagi. Bilang saja aku munafik, mengata-ngatai Kris ketika dia keluar. Tapi ternyata bukan hanya dia, aku juga... Ak-aku merasa inilah batasnya. Mungkin aku akan pergi. Memutuskan kontrak, lalu pulang ke Beijing. Maaf, Sehun... Aku bersumpah aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, tapi keadaan memaksaku untuk pergi. Aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama untuk melihatmu, meski dari jauh. Daripada aku berada sangat dekat denganmu, tapi yang terjadi aku hanya melihatmu sebentar saja. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan, Sehun?"

"Aku—"

"Berjanjilah, Sehun." Luhan memotong Sehun yang hendak bicara. Tidak membiarkan Sehun untuk memohon agar ia tinggal. Ia tidak sanggup jika Sehun benar-benar berharap ia tinggal. Itu benar-benar mempersulit hatinya. "Apapun yang terjadi, meskipun aku jauh darimu... Jangan lupakan aku. Jangan pernah untuk mencoba melupakan kenangan kita. Aku menyayangimu, dan aku bersumpah untuk selamanya. Karena itu, berjanjilah untuk tidak melupakanku, Sehun. Kumohon..."

"Luhan-ah..." Sehun bergumam pelan. Rasa takut langsung menyergap hatinya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa Luhan. Perasaannya, ia baru saja kemarin menghabiskan hal-hal indah bersama Luhan. Menghabiskan waktu bersama, bercanda bersama, tertawa bersama, menghabiskan malam bersama, dan sekarang...? Secara tiba-tiba...

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpamu, Lu. Aku tidak pernah menghalangimu, tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku ingin kau di sampingku, tapi pada kenyataannya keputusanmu lah yang paling benar dan aku mengakuinya. Aku—aku berjanji, Luhan. Aku menyayangimu dan tidak akan melupakanmu, bahkan untuk seribu tahun selanjutnya dan selamanya."

"Terima kasih, Sehun." Air mata Luhan mengalir. Tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama. "Aku menyayangimu."

Sepertinya baru kemarin ia bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Luhan. Seperti baru kemarin ia mengenal jauh Luhan. Baru saja kemarin ia menghabiskan masa-masa terindah bersama Luhan. Dan secepat inikah, ia mengakhirinya? Pertanyaannya, apa ia sanggup melupakannya? Atau setidaknya, melihatnya dari jauh? Kebersamaannya bersama Luhan, tanpa ia sadari ia menganggap Luhan seperti candunya. Tak bisa jauh, tak bisa jika Luhan tidak berada dalam pandangannya.

Padahal ia sudah memikirkan kelanjutan hidupnya dengan apik. Bagaimana ia menghabiskan masa-masa tuanya nanti dengan bahagia bersama Luhan. Reuni berduabelas dengan member EXO. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Kris tidak ada. Luhan akan mengikuti jejak Kris. EXO diambang kehancuran. SM Entertainment terancam hancur. Bahkan Kim Young Min sendiri merasa akan gila. Hah, apa yang dipikirkan si bajingan tua itu, Sehun tidak peduli.

Demi Tuhan, Sehun benar-benar membenci Kim Young Min yang membuat semua menjadi berantakan.

Karena sepertinya juga, baru kemarin ia menangis di pelukan Luhan karena ditinggal salah satu hyung kesayangannya, Wu Yi Fan.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia mencari-cari radio kecil yang ditaruhnya di laci samping ranjangnya. Radio putih miliknya. Ia menyalakan radio tersebut, dan terdengar bunyi kresek-kresek tidak jelas. Dengan teliti, ia mencari-cari stasiun radio yang mungkin bisa menghiburnya. Mungkin kalian berpikir mengapa tidak menyalakan televisi atau membuka sosial media. Tapi sumpah, Sehun mungkin tak sanggup membuka sosial media-nya sendiri atau untuk sekedar menyalakan televisi, karena yakin saja, semua berita pasti mengarah pada Luhan sekarang.

Ia hanya tidak mau kesabarannya habis dan berakhir dengan kabur ke Beijing sekarang juga. Jangan sampai.

Lagu yang dinyanyikan boyband-nya sendiri, berjudul Don't Go yang mengalun di sebuah stasiun radio, menemani Sehun yang sedang seorang diri diliputi kegalauan itu. Dan Sehun juga tidak berminat untuk menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah membanjiri matanya, mengalir setetes demi setetes membasahi pipinya. Berharap dalam hati agar Luhan mengerti betapa hancurnya Sehun karena ditinggal olehnya.

.

_**I miss the taste of a sweeter life, I miss the conversation**_

_**I'm searching for a song tonight... I'm changing all of the stations**_

_**I like to think that we had it all, we drew a map to a better place**_

_**But on that road I took a fall...**_

_**Oh baby why did you run away?**_

.

Dengan hati yang sangat sakit dan jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya, Sehun sukses tertidur di ranjangnya sendiri. Mengabaikan ketukan pintu dari Tao yang menyuruhnya makan malam. Cih, makan. Siapa yang peduli dengan makan. Yang ia butuhkan itu hanya Luhan, bukan makanan.

Dalam tidurnya, Sehun bermimpi. Tentang Luhan.

Sebenarnya ini seperti deja vu, bukan mimpi. Karena ini adalah waktu ketika Luhan bernyanyi sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Dengan Chanyeol yang bersembunyi memainkan gitar untuk mengiringi Luhan, Luhan bernyanyi lagu milik boyband mereka sendiri, Lucky. Lagu ciptaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu, menjawab pengakuan Sehun. Suara Luhan yang merdu dan indah, seperti benar-benar mengalun di telinganya. Ia masih ingat betapa ia serasa melayang saking bahagianya saat itu.

Ia merindukan Luhan.

Ia merasakan di dalam hatinya sendiri, di dalam mimpinya, ingin berlari pergi lalu terbang sampai Beijing untuk bertemu Luhan. Ia ingin memeluk Luhan, ia ingin tidur bersamanya, ingin makan bersamanya, ingin melihat Luhan yang tertawa bersamanya. Ia merindukan senyuman manis Luhan. Ia ingin melihat mata jernih Luhan yang menatapnya dengan berbinar. Ia menginginkan alunan kalimat-kalimat dari Luhan.

Ia sudah merasa tak bisa bertahan. Padahal ini baru semalam, setelah kepergiannya. Sehun menyadari itu, meskipun di alam mimpi. Perasaan candu yang sudah menghampiri Sehun, rasa kecanduannya akan Luhan, membuatnya tak bisa menahan rindu ini lebih lama. Ia mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban, sungguh. Ia merindukan Luhan... Sangat-sangat merindukannya...

Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih bernyanyi di dalam mimpinya itu. Sumpah, Sehun tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia bisa hanya dapat melihat Luhan dari jauh. Tak lagi bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Luhan, tak bisa bertatapan langsung dengan Luhan...

Kebersamaannya dengan Luhan memang yang paling berwarna, juga paling menyakitkan.

.

_**I hear your voice in my sleep at night**_

_**Hard to resist temptation**_

_**'Cause all these strangers come over me**_

_**Now I can't get over you**_

_**No I just can't get over you**_

.

Sehun keluar kamar di pagi hari dengan wajah super berantakan. Para hyung-hyungnya yang berada di ruang makan sampai shock melihat keadaannya. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak mengelak ketika Suho mengatakan bahwa ia seperti itu karena Luhan. Toh, itu kenyataannya. Biarkan semua tahu bagaimana besarnya rindu Sehun kepada Luhan.

Lay beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya tadi, melangkah menuju Sehun yang nampak sangat-sangat rapuh itu. Merangkul Sehun dengan lembut. Lay benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan menjadi serapuh ini. Tidak hanya Lay saja, tapi semuanya juga tidak menyangka. Mungkin mereka memang berpikir bahwa Sehun-lah yang paling sedih, tapi mereka tidak menyangka Sehun akan menjadi serapuh ini.

Lalu satu persatu member mulai bangkit dari kursinya, mendekati Sehun dan Lay. Suho menyarankan agar mereka sama-sama duduk di sofa ruang tengah, dan mereka akhirnya melangkah ke ruang tengah. Setelah duduk bersama, Suho sebagai leader mencoba menenangkan Sehun. "Sehun, tenanglah, oke? Benar-benar, Sehun, aku tidak menyangka kau akan menjadi serapuh ini. Aku tahu kau memang akan dan yang menjadi paling sedih, tapi ternyata sampai seperti ini... Kau bisa menceritakan isi hatimu pada kami semua. Kita adalah keluarga, ya, kan?"

"Aku..." Sehun memulai. "...merindukannya."

Mereka semua langsung hening mendengar pengakuan Sehun. Singkat tapi menusuk.

"Aku ingin sekali menyiksa Kim Young Min, mengusirnya keluar dari jabatannya sebagai CEO. Aku ingin pergi menyusul Luhan ke Beijing. Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengkhawatirkannya. Dia sendirian. Dia butuh, setidaknya, orang lain untuk menenangkannya. Ia membutuhkan teman untuk berkeluh kesah. Ia pasti sangat hancur sekarang., bahkan melebihi keadaanku saat ini. Aku ingin memeluknya, menenangkannya, memberitahunya bahwa semua tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin menjadi sahabat yang ada untuknya di saat ia terpuruk..."

Tao sudah meneteskan air matanya di tempat ia duduk. Sedang Baekhyun yang di sampingnya, langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap punggung Tao untuk menenangkan. Tidak ada ejek mengejek soal kesensitifan. Semua sama saja. Sama-sama sedih, sama-sama merasakan penderitaan, sama-sama mengerti bagaimana sakitnya di pihak Sehun maupun Luhan.

"Hyung... Ijinkan aku bertemu Luhan hyung. Ijinkan aku menyusulnya. Tidak peduli jika hanya satu jam, hyung... Aku tak bisa menahan ini lebih lama..."

Kemudian Sehun menangis. Biar saja dia maknae, biar saja dia sensitif, biar saja dia seperti cengeng. Semua hanya karena Luhan, demi Luhan, dan untuk Luhan. Luhan, bisakah kau menyadari betapa sakitnya Sehun di sini? Betapa ia membutuhkan keberadaanmu saat ini?

Dan semua member kini ikut menangis.

"Sial." Gumam Suho, dengan air mata di pipinya. "Aku jadi merindukan Kris juga."

Semuanya mengangguk.

.

_**But I wonder where were you**_

_**When I was at my worst, down on my knees**_

_**And you said you had my back**_

_**So I wonder where were you**_

_**All the roads you took came back to me**_

_**So I'm following the map that leads to you**_

.

Ketika ia mendapatkan ijin dari semua member, Sehun langsung mengambil bagpack miliknya dan menyiapkan segala pakaian serta alat-alat yang ia butuhkan dengan asal, apa adanya. Pikirannya melayang-layang pada Luhan. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak tahan untuk bertemu Luhan. Semoga Luhan tidak menolaknya nanti saat mereka sudah bertatapan muka.

Untuk tiket penerbangan pesawat, ia meminta tolong Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memesankan tiketnya. Penerbangan malam hari. Ia juga sudah memastikan alamat rumah Luhan sudah tersimpan di note ponsel miliknya. Hasil kerja keras Suho yang memohon-mohon kepada manager hyung untuk memberikan alamat di mana Luhan berada sekarang. Berterima kasihlah kepada Suho yang mensiasati segalanya sehingga manager hyung tidak curiga. Sehun bersyukur, sangat bersyukur memiliki hyung yang menyayanginya dan rela membantunya.

Sehun selesai berkemas pada pukul sebelas siang. Tepat ketika ia meletakkan bagpack-nya di sofa, terdengar ketukan pintu dan suara Kai dari luar kamar. "Hey, Sehun-ah. Ingin berjalan-jalan sejenak?

Mendengar ajakan Kai, ia hanya mampu terdiam di dalam kamarnya. Sungguh, tidak ada yang dapat membuatnya semangat melakukan apapun saat ini. Bahkan semangat hidup-pun sudah pergi—terbawa Luhan pergi. Tapi kemudian ia tetap memutar kunci pintunya, mengijinkan Kai masuk. Kai yang tahu maksudnya, langsung melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu kamar. Sehun bergumam tidak jelas sambil merebahkan dirinya lemas di ranjang. "Aku tidak dalam mood untuk jalan-jalan, maaf..."

Kai menghela nafasnya, melangkah mendekati Sehun yang sedang berbaring di ranjang, lantas duduk di sisi ranjang. Tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Sehun yang terlihat pucat, terasa sangat dingin di tangannya. Jika saja mata Sehun tidak berkedip dan tidak terdengar hembusan nafas Sehun, Kai bersumpah jika ia akan mengira Sehun sudah mati. Seperti mayat. Sehun menjadi mayat berjalan karena Luhan.

"Sehun, dengar. Kau tidak bisa terpuruk seperti ini terus, kau tahu? Tidak hanya kau yang sedih saat ini, Hun... Luhan juga sama, akupun juga sedih, semua orang bersedih akan kepergian Luhan. Rasa sedih itu menumpuk lagi setelah kepergian Kris. Tapi orang mempunyai pilihan. Setiap orang punya pilihan. Ada pilihan untuk tetap terpuruk, atau memilih bangkit. Bangkitlah, Sehun. Berusahalah. Luhan meninggalkanmu, meninggalkan kita semua, itu karena jalan terbaik yang bisa diambil. Kau pikir, siapa yang tahan menyayangi orang dalam jauh? Aku bersumpah Luhan pasti tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, tapi keadaanlah yang memaksanya untuk memilih jalan itu. Karena itulah yang terbaik, dan Luhan memilih jalan itu; itu yang terbenar. Jangan terpuruk, Hun. Lagipula kau akan menemui Luhan sebentar lagi, ya kan? Semangatlah. Kau tidak seperti Sehun yang kukenal, tahu?" Ujar Kai panjang lebar. Di saat-saat seperti inilah, di mana Kai dapat bersikap dewasa, bahkan lebih dewasa dari para hyung-nya meskipun jika dalam keadaan normal ia benar-benar menjadi maknae yang merepotkan. Sayangnya, ucapan panjang lebar dari Kai itu masih tetap tidak bisa membangkitkan semangat Sehun. "Aku hanya menemuinya... Tidak bisa menariknya kembali. Kau pikir itu melegakan? Itu semakin menyesakkan, tahu? Meskipun lebih sakit jika sama sekali tak menemuinya... Tapi ini—sangat menyakitkan. Aku harus bagaimana, Jongin? Aku harus bagaimana?"

Dan jika Sehun memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, itu berarti masalah ini benarr-benar sangat serius.

Diam-diam, Kai merasa jengah dan lelah. Lelah akan nasib yang menimpanya, menimpa Sehun, menimpa boyband mereka. Rasanya perjuangannya menjadi trainee itu terhapus sia-sia. Perjuangan yang mengeluarkan banyak keringat itu, justru terasa tak berarti lagi. Untuk apa ia debut jika hanya untuk disiksa? Untuk apa?

Sehun sendiri menunduk, mengepalkan tangannya lemah. Ia ingin bangkit, tapi tidak bisa. Ia ingin menghibur dirinya—setidaknya ingin mengalihkan pikirannya dari Luhan dan masalahnya tanpa harus mabuk, tapi ia tidak sanggup hanya untuk berjalan.

Sehun tak bisa apa-apa tanpa Luhan; Sehun tak berarti tanpa Luhan.

.

_**The map that leads to you, ain't nothing I can do**_

_**The map that leads to you**_

_**Following, following, following to you**_

_**The map that leads to you, ain't nothing I can do**_

_**The map that leads to you**_

.

Dalam keheningan antara Sehun dan Kai di dalam kamar itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara nyaring yang terdengar familiar dan pintu yang menjeblak terbuka. Di ambang pintu, nampak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terengah-engah sambil sedikit membungkuk. Kai yang sadar dahulu, mulai bertanya. "Baekhyun hyung? Chanyeol hyung? Ada apa?"

"Sehun-ah." Panggil Baekhyun, menghiraukan Kai yang baru saja bertanya. Chanyeol langsung membuka mulutnya untuk bicara sebelum Baekhyun sempat melanjutkan ucapannya kembali. "Sehun, penerbangan malam hari ke Beijing sudah penuh. Yang tersisa justru penerbangan ke Beijing pukul satu siang nanti. Kau harus bersiap sekarang juga."

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan Chanyeol dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Kai yang nampak sedikit terkejut itu. "Dan, Kai, persiapkan dirimu juga. Kita sudah dipastikan akan terkena marahan dari manager hyung dan Kim Young Min si kakek lampir itu."

Kemudian Kai bangkit, berjalan menuju ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sebelum ketiganya hendak meninggalkan Sehun, Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk membuka mulut. "Hyung..."

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah Sehun dan Sehun tersenyum pahit. "...terima kasih, dan maaf karena membuat kalian terkena marah karena apa yang ku lakukan—"

"—tidak apa-apa." Potong Baekhyun, tersenyum tipis. Mewakili perasaan Chanyeol dan Kai juga. "Tidak apa-apa."

Lalu mereka bertiga keluar dari kamar Sehun, menutup pintunya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang menunduk penuh dengan perasaan bersalah. Namun sayangnya rasa bersalahnya itu tak juga membuatnya urung untuk tetap menyusul Luhan. Mengikuti Luhan kemanapun Luhan pergi. Dan ia tidak akan berhenti, sampai nyawanya yang pergi.

.

_**Following, following, following...**_

.

Tepat pukul satu siang, Sehun sudah duduk di kursi pesawat dan pesawat itu lepas landas. Meninggalkan tanah Korea Selatan. Dan Sehun juga meninggalkan para hyung-nya yang terkena tamparan-tamparan menyakitkan dari para staff SM, karena jam dua nanti mereka sebenarnya ada acara. Job mereka di jam dua itu langsung dibatalkan dengan paksa karena menghilangnya Sehun. Untung saja manager hyung juga tidak menyadari keganjilan yang ada.

Sehun tahu itu semua dari Kyungsoo hyung yang mengirimkan pesan kepadanya secara diam-diam di tengah member-member di sana yang sedang diamuki habis-habisan.

Pukul lima sore, pesawat itu mendarat dengan selamat sampai Beijing, China. Sehun melangkah menuruni pesawat, memasuki kawasan bandara untuk mengambil bagpack-nya. Kemudian Sehun memilih menaiki taksi yang tersedia di luar bandara. Dengan bahasa mandarin-nya yang sudah lumayan terasah, ia menyebutkan alamat tujuannya. Rumah Luhan. Dan untung saja sang sopir taksi mengetahui di mana tempat itu berada.

Membutuhkan waktu satu jam untuk sampai di tempat tujuannya. Ia meminta sang sopir untuk menunggunya sebentar, karena di rumah mewah bercat putih itu belum tentu terdapat Luhan di sana. Ia mengatakan pada sang sopir akan membayarnya jika ia sudah memastikan bahwa orang yang dicarinya sudah ditemukan di dalam rumah itu, dan sang sopir mengangguk paham.

Dengan segera, Sehun menuruni taksi dan melangkah memasuki halaman rumah tersebut. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menekan bel rumah yang tersedia di samping pintu masuk. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai pintu itu terbuka dan yeoja paruh baya menyambutnya. Ia mengenal wanita ini. Eomma Luhan. "Permisi, Nyonya Lu... Apa Luhan di sini?"

"Sehun? Maaf ya nak, Luhan tidak di sini. Ia baru saja membeli apartement-nya sendiri di Lee Garden. Pintu bernomor 306, apa kau mau menyusulnya ke sana?" Ujar Nyonya Lu, dan Sehun mengangguk sopan. "Baiklah, Nyonya Lu. Terima kasih atas informasinya."

Kemudian Sehun membungkukkan badannya sopan dan beranjak meninggalkan rumah Luhan ini, menghampiri taksi yang masih setia menunggi di sana. Tadinya eomma Luhan sempat menawarkan Sehun untuk mampir sebentar, tapi Sehun mengelak dengan tidak ada waktu luang lagi dan untungnya eomma Luhan mengerti.

Begitu Sehun masuk, ia kembali meminta sopir taksi untuk mengantarkannya ke apartement Lee Garden. Sang sopir dengan lihai kembali menyetir, dan tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di Lee Garden. Sehun menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kertas bermata uang Yuan. Dan ia langsung saja menuruni taksi, lalu berlari cepat memasuki gedung apartement tersebut, mengabaikan sopir taksi yang berteriak-teriak mengingatkan kembalian. Persetan dengan uang kembalian, Luhan adalah list nomor satunya.

Ia dengan terengah-engah bertanya kepada penjaga receptionist, di lantai berapakah apartement dengan nomor 306. Tidak, nada yang Sehun pakai tidak pantas disebut 'bertanya', melainkan 'membentak'. Sang penjaga receptionist menjawab dengan lamat-lamat, dan Sehun langsung pergi menuju lift dengan cepat.

Di dalam lift menuju lantai empat, tiba-tiba ia merasakan detak jantungnya menggila. Bukan, bukan karena efek berlari tadi atau karena rasa lelah yang mulai menyerang sehabis melakukan perjalanan jauh. Tapi karena di otaknya kini, terputar suatu wajah yang ia kenal benar, Luhan. Dan hatunya yang sedari tadi tanpa ia sadari menggumamkan suatu nama yang tak pernah bosan ia ucapkan. Luhan.

Semuanya serba Luhan.

Dan ketika pintu lift terbuka, pintu apartement bernomor 306 itu sudah nampak di matanya, meskipun masih sedikit jauh. Ia memantapkan dirinya untuk melangkah mendekati pintu apatement itu. Selangkah demi selangkah diiringi detakan jantungnya dan darah yang berdesir.

Langkah Sehun berhenti tepat di depan pintu tersebut, dan ia berharap Luhan tidak mengusirnya setelah melihatnya. Diiringi doa demi doa, tangan kanan Sehun terulur untuk menekan bel. Terdengar bunyi-bunyi berisik seperti dentuman kaki melangkah, sampai akhirnya pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Luhan dengan penampilan rumahnya yang sedikit berantakan. "Mama, ada ap—oh!"

BRAKK

Sehun tercengang ketika Luhan membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia hendak mengetuk pintunya, namun belum sempat tangannya menyentuh pintu tersebut, suara Luhan terdengar. "Se-sehun... Apa itu benar-benar kau? Kalau itu benar-benar kau, kumohon—pergilah."

_Inikah namanya pengusiran secara halus?_

Mulut Sehun terbuka untuk menjawab Luhan, tapi ia tercekat. Mencoba memikirkan apa yang dapat dijadikan alasan agar Luhan kembali membuka pintunya. Dan akhirnya ia berucap. "Setidaknya ijinkan aku tidur semalam, Lu. Aku lelah, sungguh."

Terdengar gumaman seperti _"siapa suruh kau datang" _tapi pada akhirnya pintu tersebut kembali dibuka oleh Luhan dari dalam. Luhan sedikit menyingkirkan tubuhnya, memberikan jalan untuk Sehun masuk. Sehun kemudian melangkah masuk, dan Luhan menutup pintunya. Begitu pintu tertutup dan Luhan berbalik, tiba-tiba sesuatu menerjang tubuh Luhan sampai-sampai Luhan hampir terjungkal. Namun tidak sampai terjungkal, karena sebuah rengkuhan menahannya.

Sebuah pelukan. Dan tak perlu mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Lu..." Gumaman lirih itu terucap dari bibir tipis Sehun. Terdengar sangat putus asa, menyiratkan kepedihan yang dalam, namun terkandung rasa kelegaan di dalamnya. "Sangat-sangat merindukanmu..."

Luhan merasa ragu pada awalnya, tapi akhirnya tangannya tetap terangkat dan membalas pelukan Sehun. "Ak-aku juga, Sehun. Aku juga merindukanmu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengikutiku sampai di sini? Kau tak perlu melakukan itu semua, kau tahu. Aku—cukup baik-baik saja."

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Luhan. Kemarin aku sempat melihat foto yang diambil oleh fans ketika kau di bandara sendirian. Itu benar-benar membuatku tidak tenang. Dan jangan coba-coba berbohong, Lu, kau sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja."

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa sampai sini? Kau benar-benar mengikutiku sampai sini dan itu gila."

"Hatiku mempengaruhi otakku, dan otakku memperintahkan kakiku untuk bergerak menemuimu. Jadi intinya adalah, hatiku seperti peta yang dapat mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi. Bukan aku yang mengikutimu, tapi hatiku."

Itu memang bukan jawaban yang dipikirkan Luhan, tapi setidaknya jawaban itu membuat rasa hangat menelusup ke dalam hatinya, menenangkan jiwa dan raganya.

.

_**...so I'm following the map that leads to you, the map that leads to you...**_

.

Pukul setengah delapan malam, mereka berdua—Sehun dan Luhan—duduk bersama di atas ranjang berukuran king size. Televisi di hadapan ranjang itu menyala, tapi sama sekali terabaikan. Tak ada yang memerhatikan televisi itu. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan, lebih tertarik menatap manik mata sang lawan bicara daripada melihat televisi tersebut.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Lu? Kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku." Ujar Sehun. Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Sehun."

"Aku merasa... lelah." Lanjut Luhan kemudian. Sehun dengan setia membuka lebar-lebar pendengarannya untuk mendengar segala keluh-kesah Luhan. "Aku lelah. Aku bingung. Aku putus asa. Setelah benar-benar melangkah meninggalkan gedung SM, aku merasa tak memiliki semangat hidup. Dan begitu aku melangkah pergi dari dorm, aku merasa mati. Jujur, aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang menjadi pilihanku untuk hidupku yang selanjutnya. SM benar-benar menghancurkan hidupku, aku benar-benar membenci Kim Young Min itu, hah... Andai saja Lee Sooman sajangnim masih menjadi CEO, pasti segalanya akan menjadi mudah dan—oh, Sehun, kemarin Kris datang mengunjungiku!"

"Kau harus kuat dan tegar. Inilah namanya tantangan hidup, dan ini juga belum seberapa. Kau bisa meminta bantuanku jika kau butuh pertolongan karena aku akan dengan sangat senang hati, bersedia membantumu. Dan, Kris? Bagaimana bisa dia sampai di sini?" Ujar Sehun, menanggapi dengan baik segala keluh-kesah Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum manis. "Iya. Lima jam setelah aku menempati apartement ini, tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. Aku pikir itu adalah mama, tapi ternyata itu Kris. Sempat terkejut juga, tapi setelah aku mempersilahkannya masuk, dia bercerita jika ia mendengar beritaku yang mengikuti jejaknya pergi, dan ia mendapatkan alamatku ini dari mamaku. Sebelumnya ia juga sempat memarahiku karena begitu saja meninggalkan EXO, apalagi jarak waktunya sangat dekat dengan keluarnya Kris. Tapi setelah aku menjelaskan semuanya, ia akhirnya mengerti. Dan demi apapun, aku sangat iri dengan Kris. Ia bisa terlihat lebih sehat dan kebahagiaan mulai terpancar dari matanya, meskipun ia kemarin juga sempat menangis merindukan para member."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Hah, seandainya saja dia datang sekarang, pasti aku sudah sangat-sangat menjamunya dengan baik. Kau beruntung sekali, Lu."

Kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Oh, tidak juga karena suara televisi. Tapi kemudian Luhan kembali berbicara dengan wajah yang tersirat keputusasaan. "Sehun-ah... Aku, jujur saja, masih ingin bersamamu dan member lainnya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kalian begitu saja. Terlebih juga para fans yang pasti sangat-sangat terpuruk. Tapi aku juga tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan hidupku di sana. Mereka kejam. Kim Youngmin, para staff, semuanya. Semua berubah begitu saja sejak Lee Sooman sajangnim meninggalkan kita. Aku merindukan masa-masa bersama kita, masa-masa kejayaan EXO yang berjalan sangat singkat. Kenapa ada makhluk sekejam dan sebengis Kim Young Min, kenpa Hun? KENAPA?!" Setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja di pipi Luhan.

Sehun punya beberapa kelemahan. Di antaranya dan yang paling menyiksanya adalah, ketika Luhan-nya merasa terluka dan sedih hingga meneteskan air mata. Ia tidak pernah sanggu melihat Luhan yang tersiksa. Kemudian, tangan Sehun terulur untuk menarik Luhan ke dalam rengkuhannya. Berpelukan erat dalam posisi duduk. Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun, dan Sehun bisa merasakan bagian lehernya mulai terasa lembab, basah akan air mata Luhan. Sehun mengusap lembut punggung Luhan. "Tenanglah, Luhan... Tenanglah..."

Tapi pada kenyataannya, Sehun sama tersiksanya seperti Luhan. Segala ketenangan Sehun saat ini hanyalah _bullshit_. Karena, yah, sebenarnya tak hanya Luhan yang menangis karena pipi Sehun juga telah basah oleh air mata, meskipun tidak separah Luhan yang sampai terisak dan tubuhnya yang berguncang hebat.

Ya, kejam sekali seorang Kim Young Min itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan nampak lebih tenang. Ia menarik diri dari Sehun, dan tangan kanan Sehun terulur untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi Luhan. Untuk Sehun sendiri, ia bersyukur sempat menghapus air mata yang tadi sempat mengalir di pipinya, sehingga Luhan tidak tahu jika ia juga menangis tadi.

.

_**I was there for you**_

_**In your darkest times**_

_**I was there for you**_

_**In your darkest nights**_

.

"Luhan-ah... Aku ingin mengikutimu untuk pergi..." Gumam Sehun, sangat pelan, hampir terbaur dengan suara televisi, tapi untungnya telinga Luhan masih dapat menangkap apa gumaman Sehun. Luhan terbelak, lalu mencengkram bahu Sehun, namun tidak begitu kuat. "Ap-apa kau bilang? Sehun, jangan bercanda. Memang apa masalahmu?"

"Masalah? Mudah saja. Masalahku bukan dari fisik, tapi batin. Dan apa kau pikir keuanganku tidak bermasalah? Sebenarnya, kita semua itu sama." Ujar Sehun, yakin dengan pilihannya. Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Iya, aku mengerti maksudmu, Sehun... Tapi dengar, itu tidak—"

"—perlukah aku mengatakan di hadapan mereka semua jika aku membutuhkan kau untuk bernafas?! Kalau kau bilang kau mengerti aku, lalu apa kau tahu bagaimana aku tanpamu? Seberapa banyak liter air mata yang kukeluarkan? Berapa berat rasa rindu yang kupikul sendirian? Rasa sakit yang menumpuk dalam hatiku? Aku bukan apa-apa tanpamu, Luhan... Please..." Potong Sehun, memohon dengan penuh akan kepedihan.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, gelisah sendiri. Tapi pada akhirnya Luhan sadar jika sebenarnya, semua itu terserah pada Sehun karena Sehun yang menjalaninya. Jika itu adalah jalan yang dipilih Sehun. Kalau itu memang yang terbaik, maka kenapa tidak? "Kau yang menjalaninya, Sehun... Untuk apa bertanya padaku? Semua terserah padamu."

Dan setetes air mata terjatuh di pipi Sehun, membuat Luhan membeku sesaat. Ia tahu Sehun adalah maknae, ia sensitif, dan gampang menangis—meskipun ia yang lebih tua juga sama. Tapi melihat Sehun yang menangis untuk masalah kali ini, terasa sangat berbeda. Sangat menyesakkan.

"Gomawo, Lu..." Gumam Sehun, menerjang Luhan dan memeluknya erat. Luhan mengangguk dengan senyuman tulus yang tersungging di bibirnya. "Iya Sehun-ah. Dan, apa kau mau melanjutkan hidupmu bersamaku di sini?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sehun cepat. "Apapun asal bersamamu, aku mau."

"Arraseo, gomawo Sehun-ah." Ujar Luhan lembut, dan Sehun mengangguk. "Cheonma, Lu. Dan—oh, Luhan-ah..."

"Mwo?" Bisik Luhan, mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati pelukan hangat dari Sehun, tangan Sehun yang mengusap lembut punggungnya dan membuatnya seperti melayang, lalu hembusan nafas hangat dari Sehun yang mengenai lehernya, membuatnya merinding.

"Tidakkah kau penasaran kenapa aku bisa melakukan ini semua?" Tanya Sehun.

_Benar juga, _gumam Luhan dalam hati. _Apa alasan dibalik semua hal yang dilakukan Sehun saat ini?_

"Memang, kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" Tanya Luhan kemudian. Tiba-tiba merasakan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Ia merasa khawatir, tapi entah kenapa detak jantungnya yang menggila itu... diam-diam ia menyukainya.

Sehun tersenyum tulus tanpa dapat dilihat Luhan. Ya, tentu saja, karena Luhan masih di dalam pelukannya. Gumaman Sehun kemudian membuat Luhan membeku, tiba-tiba rona merah menjalari pipinya dan beribu kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya, memberikan sensasi yang tidak biasa. Dan ia sangat menikmatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu..."

Luhan juga tersenyum di dalam pelukan Sehun, dan tangannya makin erat memeluk Sehun.

"Aku juga, Sehun." Gumam Luhan, dan Sehun merasakan tubuhnya seperti melayang karena perasaan lega dan bahagia yang membuncah. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Seminggu kemudian, berita menghebohkan muncul di situs allkpop, soompi, dan situs-situs terpercaya lainnya. _**EXO's Sehun reported to have filed a lawsuit against SM Entertainment**_.

.

_**Baby, love never felt so good—**_

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

SAYA MOHON, INI HANYA FANFIC BELAKA, JANGAN JUDGE SAYA YANG MEMBUAT SEHUN JUGA MENGIKUTI JEJAK LUHAN DAN KRIS. INI. HANYA. FANFIC. DAN. IMAJINASI. BODOH. SAYA.

Ini bener-bener terinspirasi dari berita mengejutkan Luhan... But, yeah, ini jadi berantakan karena saya menulis dalam mood yang bener-bener anjlok gegara Luhan. Well, gimana menurut kalian tentang berita Luhan itu, guys?

Kalau saya, sumpah demi manusia imut di seluruh dunia—saya shock berat! Sedih! Kecewa!

Apalagi itu tanggal 10, bulan 10. Terus OT10. Dan, ITU HARI ULANG TAHUN SAYA.

OMG saya baru kali ini ngerasa benci banget sama tanggal ulang tahun saya.

Rasanya tuh... pengen ngegorok Kim Young Min.

Oke, jadi gitu aja. Kita semua pasti sama-sama sedih ya, tapi saya cuma mau pesen aja, jangan berlarut-larut sama kesedihan, dan please, don't stop to be EXO-L.

Cuma ini yang mau saya bilang ke Luhan—

Let me growl to you; don't go.

SO, WANNA GIVE ME REVIEW?


End file.
